1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing coal or other minerals, particularly for processing fine granulations, in a wet settling machine having a jig screen on which, preferably, a throughput feldspar bed is arranged and which is periodically pulsed with a separating liquid, and to a settling machine for implementation of the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processing technology it is known to process mineral mixtures, particularly coal, with wet settling machines, whereby a pulsation of a separating liquid is effected by mechanical means such as membranes. Settling machines of this type have the disadvantage that they must be constructed very stable and very heavy in order to be able to withstand the considerable mechanical loads on the movable parts, particularly in the case of great throughput.